Forbidden Love
by Natsume a.k.a daisuki hirai
Summary: Ouran’s rival is sending a spy,trying to find out more about the chairman.Rei, a spy from Sakuragi High, tried to get closer to the chairman’s son not knowing about Ouran students crazy personalities,but she didnt expect to fall in love.. TamakiXOC
1. Is this really Ouran High?

Summary : A spy from Sakuragi High, Ouran's rival is sending a spy to find out how the chairman of Ouran manage to create students with quality. Trying to find out more about the chairman, Rei, a spy from Sakuragi High, tried to get closer to the chairman's son in order to find out more about Ouran. Not knowing about Ouran students crazy personalities, she had to bear with it…but she didn't expect that she would fall for one of the host.

Pairings: Tamaki X OC

Hirai : Konnichiwa! *bows* This is my first fic. Please enjoy.

Tamaki : Yeah!!! A fic about me!! Banzai!!!

Hirai : Tamaki your line.

Tamaki : *Tooks out a rose* Hirai-chan doesn't own Ouran High Host Club.

Legend:

=-=-=-=-=-= : fast foward

x-x-x-x-x-x : Scene change

You hated yourself… You always wish to disappear from this world. Ever since that man took you in, you hated everything including yourself. You had forgotten everything the person whom you cherish the most. Everything… all that man ever wanted is fame and money.

"Rei, this school is counting on you." A voice stated, making you snapped out of your own thoughts. Rei was the name he had given to you. You forgotten your name that your parents gave you since that person took you in. "Haii, Hyorin-sama." You answered without hesitance. Your raven color bangs covered your features as you stood up and walk out.

Before you turn the door knob, "I trust you." Hyorin smirked as you walked out. "Hyorin-sama, I don't think sending Rei to Ouran High is a good idea." Hyorin's assistant stated out as she placed a file on her employer's desk.

"Hn. Tanaka-san. She can't possibly betray me. She gave me her soul ever since I took her in." Hyorin chuckled, sounding full of confidence.

As soon as you walked out, all the teachers including the students quickly rushed into their classroom as they saw your red eyes bored into them. It's always like that. Whenever they saw you they would run, maybe because you're the chairman's underling.

"Hn. Now let's see…Ouran High Private School? Admission requirements; status and wealth and the motto for Ouran's school is planning ability and leadership quality….hmmm and not forgetting the chairman, Yuzuru Suou." You read out the paper which Hyorin gave to you earlier.

Why does Hyourin hate Ouran so much? It's not because of the wealth… It's because the media kept showing how great Ouran High is is and this makes your master blood boil. He kept thinking that Yuzuru Suou is evil and is planning to defeat the school you are currently in, Sakuragi High.

Sakuragi High much like Ouran High, Admission requirements; status and wealth. The motto: to provide students a better environment for learning. Last but not least, the chairman, Hyorin Asatsuki. Sakuragi High's rival? Ouran High.

You dust off invisible dust on your school uniform. Even though you're a girl, you wore boy's uniform. Looks like the whole Sakuragi High didn't know you're a girl. Even though you had a cute features dressing up as a boy, no girls dared to go near you, because Sakuragi High don't accept fan-girl behavior. Any childish behavior of any students will be suspended.

You, Rei is 16 year old. You had a short messy raven color hair accompanied with red eyes. You don't usually wear girl stuff, because it made you feel stupid. Besides, Hyorin won't like it if he found out you're starting to act like a girl. Your life is, every morning you'll be attending Sakuragi High and then go back home and study. You never went out so you didn't know what the outside world is like. It's like the 'home' you're currently living is like a cage. Why do you have to give him your soul while you can live happily outside? Its because, your mother's life is depending on him. Hyorin will be responsible providing your mother medical fees. While he's paying to support your mother's life, you have to obey everything he says and never meet your mother again.

"Rei-kun. Anno… I can't seem to get this question right…" a girl stammered as she handed you her math homework. She's one of your classmate. You took her book politely as your red eyes scanned the question. You borrowed a pencil and scribbled something on the book.

"Here." You smiled as you gave her book back as she blushed violently and run off. You may seem cold and dangerous, but your classmates knew that you're actually kind hearted person. Too bad only your classmates knew about you. You don't mind though. Even if they start hanging out with you, Hyorin will sure to punish them.

"Rei-sama, your chauffer has arrived." Your personal assistant informed as you took your bag and walked out without a word.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Okairinasai, Rei-sama. (Welcome back, Rei)" Two servants greeted you as one of them took your bag as you walked.

"I have prepared your new school uniform already." One of them said as she open the door. Asatsuki Mansion second mansion is where that man gave you to live, while he lives in Asatsuki main mansion, which you're allowed to go in if there's important function going on. This shows that he treasured you and trusted you very much.

"And dinner is prepared in one hour time." Another continued as both of them bowed. You just smiled and thanked them.

You quickly got into you room, and read the information that Hyorin gave you.

"Yuzuru Suou had a son named Tamaki and his son is the president of the host club. You have got to be joking….." you sweatdropped. "Host Club? I thought the chairman's son will set up a more interesting club!!!" you sighed as you threw the paper containing the information about Yuzuru's son. You read the next papers which contain his friends or you should say club members.

"Kyoya Ohtori….. Vice president of the host club. Third son of the Ohtori family. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the twins, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and last but not least the commoner…Haruhi Fujioka acts like a boy just to pay off her debts…." You read out loud.

"Sheessh, I don't know anything about the chairman's son!! How the hell I can get closer to him!!?!" you complained. For now, you thought that he might be a devil who looks like an angel. "Who knows he's smart enough to know that I'm a spy from Sakuragi!!???" you complained more, grabbing your head.

"Rei-sama, your dinner." Your assistant, Kairi Hitsu personally informed you as you quickly got up but ended tripping over a book. "Itaii…" you chibi sobbed.

"Rei-sama…" Kairi sweatdropped. "Don't worry abou…" your word had been cut off as your head bang on the corner of the table just as you tried to get up. The table turned over as you clutch on you head trying to suppress the pain. "You may leave….Kairi-san……" you said as chibi tears form at the side of your big red eyes.

"Haii, I'll be waiting for you downstairs…" she sweatdropped at her master who is very clumsy.

~Next day~

"Whoa? Who's that guy? He's so cute!!!" you heard one of the girls squealed. 'Am I sure I'm at the right school? I thought that this school supposed to be more…… how do I say…? More strict…' you twitched with a sweatdropped seeing the girls swooning over you. Some even had heart shapes on their eyes.

'… … … No no…I could not walked into a wrong school. They are wearing the same uniform as me…' you thought again trying to calm down. "Kyahh!!!!" a voice made you startled. You didn't get used to the sound of girls squealing. "You looked like Kaze from Ukidoki Memorial! Yes! You're just like him!!" a girl with long light brownish hair with a ribbon on the top declared as there's heart from her eyes. "You are perfect to join the host club!!" She squealed. You twitched as more girls came over to you. 'What world have I just entered to…' you thought as a cold wind blow over you. "Then the host club is perfect……all the host club members almost looked like characters from Ukidoki Memorial… but a character is missing and that's you!!" She said with a blush while pointing at you. Its like all your surrounding is covered by roses. "Yes," she sighed again as the other girls just nodded. "He looks cute and dangerous on the outside but he's actually a lonely boy who just wanted to find a person to love……I, Renge positive that you're perfect to join the host club" she sighed with a blush as the other girls sighed and nodded.

'OTAKU!!??' Thunder sound can be heard behind you. 'What is this place!!!?? Are you SURE ITS OURAN HERE!!!?? THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ACTING REFINE!! ELITE!! COOL!!!' You thought as you fall into the world of darkness.

"Haruhiiiiiii~" you heard a voice called a person's name dramatically. 'Haruhi… hmm…oh right the commoner who is one of the chairman's son!' you thought as you looked at the scene.

"How could you…? How could you ignore daddy's feelings?" a blonde boy who you're familiar with said as he hugged her. You gaped at the scene.

"Kyaahhh! It's the host club! All of them!!" one of the girls squealed. The total background of you is full of hearts. 'Hyorin-sama……..are you sure that Ouran High is Sakuragi High's rival……?' you thought in despair as you continue to look at the scene that the host club has caused.

"Tono! You should let Haruhi go before she died of suffocation." One of the twin said. "Hikaru… you more worried about Haruhi than me?" the younger twin said with tears welling up at the sides of his eyes. The elder twin suddenly hugged his twin brother causing the girls behind you to scream! "BROTHERLY LOVE!!" "No way, Kaoru. Don't worry, I am just worried about us getting late to class….." the elder twin said as he looked at his brother at the eyes. 'GAYYYY!!! Ughh…wait maybe they knew Sakuragi High will be sending a spy…so they act stupid to hide their true face' you thought trying to calm yourself down.

Hirai : Thats all for today, hope you guys like it. Please review. Oh right! I wanted to ask you readers something..... could anyone tell me what's mary sues? and whats a beta reader? I am totally new here......


	2. Am I in the right place?

Hirai : Well I edited it with the help of my beta-reader, X-Ruby-X!! Arigato. You're such a great help!!

* * *

"Tono! You should let Haruhi go before she dies of suffocation." One of  
the twins say.

"Hikaru… you're more worried about Haruhi than me?" the younger twin replies with tears welling up at the sides of his eyes. The elder twin suddenly hugs his twin brother causing the girls behind you to scream, "BROTHERLY LOVE!!"

"No way, Kaoru. Don't worry, I am just worried about us being late for class………" the elder twin says as he looks at his brother in the eyes.

'GAYYYY!!! Ughh…wait maybe they knew Sakuragi High was sending a spy…so they're acting stupid to hide their true faces' you think, trying to calm yourself down.

'But this is too stupid……..' you think with an anime vein popping out of your head.

"How are you Hime-tachi~(princesses)?" Tamaki suddenly takes one of the girls' hand and kisses it. You're eyes widen, when suddenly a little boy tugs on your shirt. He blinks at you a few times. 'Mitsukuni Haninozuka!!?? He's this small!!!??'

"Mitsukuni, you're scaring the new student." A tall guy, whom you know is Takashi Morinozuka states.

"Ahh, so this is the new student, Rei Haruka-san!" Tamaki turns his attention to you and you feel rose petals floating around you. 'What…in the world have I stepped into…? Hyorin-sama……'

"Gomen, Rei-chan….." He says in teary eyes as he goes back to Takashi's side. 'Who gave you permission to call me REI-CHAN!!!???'

Tamaki without giving you any warning, shakes your hand. He gives you a warm  
smile, which makes you blush. "Haruka-san, I personally welcome you to  
Ouran High!" You just smile, hoping the crowd will be gone. It's getting very crowded.

His eyes widen. There's a sudden silence. You blink innocently. "Anno…What's going on…?" you say to break the silence. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" The crowd cheers, making you want to  
die.

"Excuse me, I've… gotta go……" you twitch with a sweat drop and quickly leave before anything weird happens.

'What's wrong with this school!!!!?? Are all of them a bunch of idiots!!! Especially Suou!!! Calm down, Rei, you haven't seen anything yet right? They're just acting like idiots……. There're gays in this school…..and fan-girls, and otaku…'

"Rei Haruka-san…." You suddenly hear a cool voice call. "Or…should I say, Rei Asatsuki?"

You freeze. There a raven haired boy, wearing glasses and smirking as he closes his file. "Kyoya Ohtori….." your eyes widen. He knew you're a spy. How……..? Did he know?

"You wanted to know why I knew. Easy, I can't be called as an Ouran student if I don't know who you are right?" He smiles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You're in class 1-A. The teacher just had to place you beside the older  
twin, Hikaru Hitachiin. And you're in the same class with that otaku. Girls keep eyeing you. This is really stressful since it's the first time you ever got a lot of attention.

But…..one unexpected thing is you're blackmailed by the one and only Kyoya Ohtori.

(Flash Back)

"Just join the Host Club and I won't tell anyone." Kyoya smirks. His words still echo in your mind.

"Fine!" you answer without wasting any time. You snatch the paper which shows where the Host Club is located.

"I don't know what profit you will gain from keeping this a secret, but in the mean time I trust that you'll keep this confidential." You frown, clenching the paper.

(End of flashback)

"Ne!? Rei-kun! I heard that you were invited to join the host club!?" one of the girls exclaims happily.

"Haii," you smile.

"Kyahhh!! I'll be sure to designate you!" she smiles brightly.

"I'll be waiting…."You grin as you walk out of the classroom.

"Rei-kun said that he will wait!!! Kyaaahhh!"

"A host always makes his/her customers happy. Just be your usual self and everything while be alright.." Kyoya states while placing his hand your shoulder before leaving.  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'Kuso….(Damn)' you walking around trying to find your way.

You stop in you tracks as you hear noises outside. You eye on the students who are on the field. 'Why are they so carefree? Don't they have tests?'

"Itai…" you rub you head as you're knocked down.

"Ah, sumimasen…" a familiar voice apologizes as she offers you a hand.

"Haruhi… arigato. (Thanks, Haruhi)" you say as you stand up.

"Rei? What you're doing in the middle school section?" she asks you while you twitch. You have a bad sense of direction; you didn't want to admit it in front of anyone. Even Hyorin doesn't know about this. The only one who knows is Kairi.

"You're lost aren't you?" She says it out bluntly. You freeze. 'How? First Kyoya sees through me now Haruhi…..Am I that obvious!!!!??' She giggles as you look at her with a flushed face.

"N-no!! It's just that I didn't know where am I that's all…" you blurt out nonsense. You have no idea what are you talking about. There's a sudden silence.

"Just admit it….." She sweat drops.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Rei-kun, I heard that you're living alone…" A girl says sadly. How did they know…?  
  
"Right, but I have kinda gotten used to it so…… don't feel bad about it, " you smile as you offer her a drink. She blushes madly.

"A-Arigato…(Thank you)" she stammers. You just smile as you casually take a sip of the tea.

Your eyes widen as the flavor gets into your mouth. 'Oishii……'(delicious)

"Good for you Rei-kun," the girls sigh after seeing you enjoy the tea. It's like the first time you have tasted it; it's true you never had anything this delicious before. In the girls' view, you're shining with happiness when you drink it. You sweat drop. 'Why do all girls cry easily…?' You're too busy wondering so you don't notice Tamaki and the twins spying on you.

"Good for you……" they cry dramatically with flowers surrounding them.

You sigh with weariness as you unbutton your outfit; designed by the twins. You look in the mirror. You're covered in bruises, you frown as you look at one of the wound that has not properly healed. 'Why can't you just disappear?! No one will care anyway…you don't even remember your mother's face. You don't even know if she's being treated well in the hospital. You haven't even seen her after your dad died and the moment Hyorin took you in.'

Just as you're about to put on your uniform, Tamaki's head pops in. "Rei, have you seen…" he blushes as soon as he sees you. GOMEN!!!(SORRY!)" he quickly closes the curtain as he blushes violently. 'Rei…is a girl……..?'

"..." 'How dare you….SUOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

On the other side; Tamaki is still standing at the same spot, blushing. "Oh,  
Tamaki-senpai doesn't know?" Haruhi smiles. "Judging by the way he looks now, it seems like he just noticed." Kyoya smirks as he pushes up his glasses.

"We knew it since we first met her ne? Takashi!" Hani smiles cutely.

"Ah."

"Tono no Baka(Stupid, Highness)….." the twins say in union.

"Chotto(wait), That means you guys knew it…" before Tamaki could  
finish his sentence. You purposely push him and make him fall flat on his face.

The twins clap their hands. "One point for Rei!"

"Pervert." You state, sending Tamaki to the corner of woe. "Rei hates me….Rei hates me…."

'Hajimete ta… watashi onna ga wakaru…….' (This is the first time,  
someone knows that I am a girl……)

* * *

Hirai : Review please.


End file.
